Shrek, Donkey and our heroes return to Duloc/Shrek explains the truth
Here's where Shrek, Donkey, and our heroes return to Duloc and Shrek explains the truth to Fiona in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. then come to DuLoc as we hear church bells ringing and we come inside we see Thelonios holding up signs as the crowds follow them Priest: People of DuLoc, we gather here today... to bear witness... to the union... Um... of our new king... Fiona: Um, excuse me. Uh? Could we just skip to ahead the "I do's"? Farquaad: (chuckles) Go on. outside, Dragon then lands down as all of the knights run away Donkey: Go on ahead, babe. have some fun. If we need you, I'll whistle. How about that? dragon chases the knights, Shrek then runs for the church but the others stop him Donkey: Shrek, wait, wait! Wait a minute! You wanna do this right, don't you? Shrek: What are you talking about? Blythe Baxter: Because there's line you have to wait for. Where the preacher's gonna say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." And you have to say: "I object!" Shrek: Uh! I don't have time for this! Donkey: Hey, wait, wait, What are you doing? Listen to me! him to the door Look, you love this woman, don't you? Shrek: Yes. Donkey: You wanna hold her? Shrek: Yes. Donkey: Please her? Shrek: Yes! Donkey: Then you got to, got to try a little tenderness! The chicks love that romantic crap! Shrek: Alright, cut it out! When does this guy say the line? Donkey: We gotta check it out. we watch the Preacher continue on, we then see Donkey catapulted up to the window to see what's going on. Preacher: And so by the power bestowed upon me... Shrek: (catches Donkey and throws him again) What do you see? Donkey: The whole town's in there! Russell Ferguson: Nevermind that! What's going on with the Preist?! Donkey: (as he flies in front of the window) There's the alter! (throws again) Oh, he already said it! Shrek: Oh, for the love of pete! (Donkey hits the ground and Shrek comes in) I OBJECT! (the crowd gasps) Fiona: Shrek? Priest: (gasps as he closes his book) Farquaad: (groans) Now, what does he want? gasps as Shrek is walking down Shrek: (chuckles) Hi, everyone. Having a good time, are ya? (chuckles) I do love Duloc, first of all, very clean. Fiona: What are you doing here? Farquaad: Really, it's rude enough being alive where no one wants you, but showing up uninvited to a wedding... Shrek: Fiona, I need to talk to you. Fiona: Oh, now you wanna talk? Well it's a little late for that. so if you'll excuse me.. (she moves in to kiss Farquaad) Shrek: No, (pulls her away) you can't marry him! Fiona: And why not? Shrek: Because... Because he's just marrying you so he can be king. Farquaad: Outrageous! Shrek: Fiona, don't listen to him. He's not your true love. Fiona: And what do you know about true love? Shrek: Well, I... Uh... I mean... Farquaad: Oh, this is precious. chuckles The ogre has fallen in love with the princess! Oh, good Lord. Thelonius puts up a laugh sign and the crowd laughs Farquaad: An ogre and a princess! continues Fiona: Shrek? Is this true? Shrek: (cringes) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes